Troubled Spirits
by HuntressRaven
Summary: Professor Dr. Destler is a part time composer at the Opera Populaire in modern time Paris. He also takes on the task to teach a beautiful young female student that captures his attention when she ask for his help. Problem is he's married and not only that


-1**Chapter 1: Dreams that came**

**Modern Day France**

" I do believe you want to write like a professional and not ignorant students." the professor scolded his students

" Dr. Destler why don't you play something." a student remarked

He turned and looked at the dirty blond haired boy and smirked. He walked to his piano and played a couple of notes.

" Mr. Dautry…I shall play." he said with a smirk

As the music came to him it seemed he knew the piece he played and so did the images that echoed. Fire burning at a structure, a man grabbing a young woman. The screams as a beautiful chandelier shattered as it came tumbling down. He stopped and breathed deep and looked around as he saw his students looked at him. He stood and looked at his watch and then returned his gaze.

" That is it for the day," he dismissed them

The students lifted their bags and started walking down the lecture hall steps.

" Your first lines of your music are due on Monday." he said

He looked at the piano and sat down as he closed his eyes to hear music in his mind. It was enough to taking him away from where he was and lose track of time. He breathed deep once it stopped and he just couldn't understand why the music took control.

" Dr. Destler." a voice called

He turned around and saw a young woman about 18, holding a piece of music in her hand. She was a beautiful young woman, with long brown locks and beautiful brown eyes, that captured anyone who stared into him. Her small framed gave her features that much more attention and grace as she just stood there.

" Yes, Christina how can I help you?" he asked

" I wondering if there would be a chance I can take you up on your offer for lessons. My mother has given me the money so that I may become a better singer." she said

He nodded and welcomed her into his class and she handed him the music. He looked at it and glanced it over then handed it back to her. She looked at him strangely as he handed her the music, he began playing the music as he looked at her.

" As a musician we learn how to memorize things." he told her, " come in when I que you in." he said

She nodded and looked at the music and saw him give a nod and there her voice was released from her small frame. He smiled and let the music flow and her voice build on the feeling which echoed in his mind.

" Your voice is beautiful," he said, " but it needs work."

Christina nodded and looked at the music, he rose from the bench and placed a hand on her shoulder to assure her progress was good.

" Thank you sir." she quietly said, " I will practice everyday I promise."

" Everyday at this time I am free, come if you need help. I will schedule you time in the voice lab. There are others that can help. I will train you privately at the Opera Populaire." he said

Christina looked at him in surprise that he mentioned the Opera Populaire.

" You mean it?" she asked

" Yes, I believe you need to hear yourself on stage." he said, " somewhere where great performers made their debut."

Christina smiled and nodded and then she thanked him for the lesson. She went off and he looked at her as she vanished. He looked at the piano and then went off to his office to grade papers from the last few classes. He stumbled upon old music that he wrote and just stared at it as it began to play on it's own. He closed his eyes and images of a dark dwelling appeared in his mind and he walked by himself with only a torch. He did not understand the dream and as he saw light his eyes snapped open.

" What is this dream?" he thought

He got up and grabbed his coat and went off to his second job at the Opera Populaire and met his wife, who was working with their leading diva.

" Jacqueline," he called

He walked to his wife and kissed her cheek as she turned around.

" Erik, there you are." she said, " I was wondering when you would come."

" I was working with one of my gifted students. She asked for my help on a piece." Erik said

" She must have been very pretty to keep you this long." his wife joked

" Yes, and I have decided to run off with her and leave you with a house note and two dogs!" Erik sarcastically remarked back

She smiled and kissed Erik then looked at the young diva.

" Charlotte you have met my stupid husband haven't you?" she asked

" Yes, Madame I have." Charlotte said, " Monsieur are you going to compose anymore music? Your operas are still famous here."

" I do not know just yet, I haven't seen a blue sky that inspires me." he said

" Erik is just being modest he's been writing one and just doesn't want to reveal it." she said, " Don Juan Triumphant I believe it's called."

Erik looked at her and suddenly there was a lost look in his eyes as he stared off. He backed off from his wife, both Charlotte and Jacqueline looked at him.

" Erik!" Jacqueline shouted

Everything went black and Erik fell to the ground and he only heard voices fade away.

Christina walked upstairs to her apartment and got the mail. She called to see if her roommate was back, but saw a note. Her roommate was her dear friend Agatha, who was a dance major at the university of the arts in Paris. She sighed and sat down on the soft couch and slightly blushed a little as she looked at the music.

" Dr. Destler is such a handsome man." she thought

The door shut and the sound of keys being put down in foyer followed.

" Hello Christina?" Agatha's voice called

" Hello Agatha!" Christina called

The young blonde came in and sat her bag down. She sighed and reached for a bottle of water in the fridge.

" How was your day?" she asked

" It was good, I got a lesson with Dr. Destler." she remarked

" The composer with the disfigurement?" Agatha asked

" Yes, he's very gifted." Christina answered

Agatha looked at her and smiled then sat down beside her friend.

" I guess it really was a good day." Agatha teased

Christina laughed and said, " Oh, Agatha he's such a handsome man, but he's married."

" Aw come on Christina don't give up, maybe you can be his mistress." Agatha joked

" Your so horrible I would never dream of being anyone's mistress and he doesn't seem the type to have an affair." Christina remarked

Agatha laughed as she teased her friend about the married professor.

" Agatha, I had another dream again." Christina suddenly became serious

Agatha looked at her friend and replied, " about the opera house? Or something new?"

" Everything, a masked man, a daring Vicomte, and me as an opera singer that they both fought for." Christina whispered, " their in my head….especially the masked man. Agatha I'm scared."

" Don't be…their just dreams." Agatha said, " they can't harm you."

Christina looked at her friend and nodded at how she reassured her. She was not one to believe in dreams, but her dreams seemed rather real to her. She couldn't take the chance to ignore them at all.

Erik opened his eyes and he heard beeping monitors touch his ears. He blinked and let his eyes adjust to life around him. He finally felt the soft comforts of a bed and then looked to the left to see a monitor.

" It happened again." he whispered

Erik sat up and heard his wife's voice talking to a doctor outside the room. She seemed to be troubled by what he was saying then when he left she came in. He looked at her as she sat beside him.

" You're up," she whispered

" I'm alive." he said, " what's going on?"

She grabbed his hand and kissed it and Erik looked at her.

" Jacqueline?" he asked

" The doctors are worried about your condition. They thought by now your fainting spells would be gone." she said

" They're from my accident." Erik remarked

" Yes, three years ago, but your body was suppose have healed from them by now." she answered

Erik breathed deep and shook his head and leaned back. Jacqueline looked at him and stroked his head then kissed him.

" We'll be fine." she said, " You will be fine."

Erik sighed and looked at his beloved wife and she smiled. He held her hand and then kissed it.

" What about the dreams?" Erik asked

" Their only dreams." she replied, " nothing more."

" I don't want them anymore." Erik said

" Then think of something else." she replied, " I don't know what to say."

Erik shook his head as he ran his hand through his hair and then touched his disfigurement.

" It's a curse," he whispered, " dreams and all."


End file.
